


Another Good Time

by Noirmalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Brat Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Fluff and Angst, Gay Craig Tucker, Internalized Homophobia, Jock Craig Tucker, M/M, Nerd Tweek Tweak, Slow Burn, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirmalls/pseuds/Noirmalls
Summary: Craig fucks. Being one of the best players in the game, both on and off the feild and having a rocking body will help with that. However, despite how much and how he fucks, he can never be satisfied. Which is weird because... Well he banged the entire cheerleading team... At once.That changes one night after a dare to drink a keg and 3 Aunt Robertas'. Craig wakes up, and finds himself in his own bed with a hang over this size of Cartman's ass and a need for a ciggertte. He doesn't remember much of anything, except one thing: He had the best sex ever that night.Problem? He doesn't know who she is.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Another Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Proof read and edited by the lovely @animatednydia, please show them some love!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! A lot of people in my creek discord said this was a good idea so... Blame them!

"Oh god, fuck yes!"

The small mattress squeaked incessantly underneath two bodies, headboard thumping against the wall. Clothes, including a navy blue and white jersey with the number 07 on the back and a pink halter top, littered the tidy dorm. The smell of sweat and sex filled the small bedroom.

Underneath a bright purple comforter on the bed, two thin, toned arms popped out and manicured nails clawed at the covered back of the hunched person on top of them. The large shape had a leg on each side widening and narrowing with each thrust. A petite foot kicked out from under the covers, twitching painted toes curling into the sheets. Long messy blonde hair splayed out on the black pillow case, framing the velvet soft features of a woman loudly moaning and cooing in ecstasy.

"H-Harder, faster! Right there, please!" She cried, nails digging into the blanket, causing her to let out a dull groan. The other person on top of her was silent other than some huffs of breath and the occasional grunt of acknowledgement. The bed suddenly began screaming, cheap springs crying for relief, headboard now knocking on the wall and probably causing the neighbors a hell of a headache. Who cared about them, though.

Suddenly the girl seized, and let out an almost blood curdling, "I’m coming! Fuck, Craig,” before tensing up, back arching, arms firmly gripping around his back, before going lax. She slumped to the bed, brown eyes dazed as the figure above her drew back the blankets. 

A tall, muscular fellow looked down upon her with a stone-like stare from the darkness of the sheets, cheeks flushed faintly red and tanned skin glimmering with sweat. Short, black hair was matted to his forehead, and with a tired sigh, he sat up. The hands that were previously planted besides the woman's head were brought back, swiping the hair back to get it out of his eyes. After a moment, the man named Craig manages to control his breathing, and lets out a reserved huff.

Craig throws off the covers completely, leaving his partner completely exposed to the cold, dimly lit room, and went to grab a pair of boxers off the floor. He was about to pull them on when the woman spoke, still breathing heavy.

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping we could-" Craig cuts her short in a deep, curt voice.

"No thanks, not interested." He managed to locate the rest of his clothes fairly quickly, knowing the usual places. After all, the dorms were basically the same everywhere. 

Throwing on his jersey last, he grabs an almost empty pack of camels from his pocket while exiting. He could hear the girl sigh in disappointment behind him, a common recurrence. Not his fault if they had preconceived notions. 

"Thanks, see you," he calls back without a hint of a pleasure in his voice, and closes the door behind him.

Craig walks down, hands in his pockets to his own dorm, the girls and boys dorms separate buildings opposite each other. As he walks out into the cool fall air, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking in a few puffs.

Another good time.


End file.
